


The Cheerleader

by Kateri



Series: Born A Girl Merlin Stories [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Merlin, Genderbending, Multi, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't get the most popular cheerleader from his friend Gwaine's school out of his mind.  Lucky for him she's coming to the party at his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Merlin as Cheerleader prompt at KKM. Set in a reality where England has cheerleaders.

Merlin was the most popular cheerleader in Ealdor College. Of course this might have something to do with the fact that she was a total cock slut who would let the whole sports team fuck her after a match, not to mention anyone that pulled her into an empty bedroom at a house party. Most boys wouldn't want to date a girl like that, one that had been had by most of the boys at school, but Arthur was smitten. At first she was just a name on Facebook, someone he had mutual friends with and traded banter with. That changed having walked in on the rugby team fucking her while she was still in her uniform. He had been looking for Gwaine but instead found the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Arthur hadn't been able to think of anything but the sight of her pussy taking Percy's giant cock.

Quickly those thoughts were joined with others, like what it would be like to make her his. To be able to touch those small breasts, to pull her down onto his lap but not allow anyone else to touch anymore. Rubbing it in the noses of every male in sight that only he, Arthur Pendragon, was man enough to keep her satisfied. In his fantasies she would join him at his house on the weekends and lay out naked by the pool, just waiting for him to come stick his hard cock in her and ride her hard.

Seeing as he didn't actually attend her school though the odds were against any of this happening. Arthur's contact with her had, other than that one voyeuristic event, been only through Facebook. He had been stepping up his flirtations with her and she had responded in kind. Arthur's golden opportunity arrived though when Gwaine told him that Ealdor's rugby team had no place to hold a party for after the last game seeing as his parents had changed their plans and were going to be in the country. Leaping at the chance Arthur offered to host a house party/pool party at the Pendragon estate after the last game. His father was always in London and Arthur had taken to coming back home for the weekends.

The day of the game Arthur set about setting the house up before dismissing the servants until Monday. The bartender, who for a tip would forget about ages, and the DJ would be arriving soon but both had worked at the estate before and would not need Arthur's help to set up by the pool. Instead he took a moment before guests could arrive and set about locking rooms that he needed to keep party goers out of and making sure there were condoms and one other little surprise in all the guest bedrooms. 

Making his way into his own room he turned on his computer and checked that the feed from the hidden cameras all worked and were set to record once his guests had been here long enough to begin to get horny. Palming himself through his jeans at the thought of what he might record Arthur didn't hear the soft footsteps coming into his room.

"You pervert!" A voice behind him exclaimed.

Turning around Arthur was confronted by the site of Merlin, still in her cheerleader uniform, long legs and midriff bared.

Already turned on by the thought of all the sex that would be happening tonight the site of his secret crush had him letting his legs spread even further and he continued to rub at the bulge in his jeans.

"From what I heard you like being watched," Arthur said.

"Oh believe me, it was a compliment," Merlin answered, a smile spreading across her face. Cocking one hip she slowly looked Arthur up and down, making sure to pause at his crotch.

"Gwaine and some of the guys decided to head right on over here, make sure things are all ready. They sent me to find you to let you know that they are good and you don't have to make an appearance until the party starts if you don't want to." Merlin said licking her lips when her eyes dropped to his straining zipper.

"Hmm," Arthur started before standing up and stretching. "I'm sure I could find something to keep me occupied."

"Something or someone?" Asked Merlin.

"That depends on whether or not you meant all of that teasing." Arthur stated taking two steps toward the other teen.

"I never tease," Merlin stated closing the distance between them "What about you, I seem to recall you making a couple of private promises about what would ever happen if I was at your house."

Arthur replied by grabbing her and spinning her body so that her pert ass pressed against his aching cock. 

"I always keep my promises," he stated before kissing her upturned mouth. Not distracted by the sinful lips against his he used one hand to reach under her skirt and into her panties. His searching fingers quickly found her wet cunt and began to finger her. 

The two of them stayed in this position for several moments, Merlin alternating between grinding back into his trapped cock and down onto his fingers. Quickly growing tired of this though Arthur broke the kiss and unceremoniously tossed the slender girl onto his bed. 

Merlin just lay there for a moment before asking when he would join her. 

Arthur just smirked and took the two steps necessary to reach the bed and lay his body on top of hers and claimed her mouth for another kiss while thrusting down. He continued his ministrations only until she groaned into his mouth. Smirking at her he slid down her body and reached under her skirt to grab her panties and pull them down her legs and toss them into a corner.

Not wasting any time he went down on her and in moments had her squirming. He did not spend long on her though, just enough to make sure she was wet and as worked up as him. Arthur had no intention of waiting any longer than necessary. Standing he quickly pulled his pants and shirt off and stood next to the edge of the bed.

Seeing Merlin's eyes widen at the size of his cock, even bigger than Percy's, Arthur reached out and grabbed her hips and pulled her ass closer to the edge of the beg. Without a word he lifted her her right leg over his shoulder, grasped the waistband of her skirt and used his other hand to guide himself into her.

"Oh fucking god!" Merlin yelled as the head of his cock pushed into her, forcing itself past her tight muscles. Smirking Arthur gave a small thrust, earning himself a breathy moan.

"Something the matter Merlin?" He asked wickedly.

"Oh fuck your cock is big," she moaned as another inch slid into her "God if feels like your splitting me in two"

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked easing back a few inches before harshly thrusting back in.

"Oh fuck, fuck!" Merlin yelled "Don't you dare! Put your fat cock in me, fuck me good Arthur!"

Arthur complied immediately and shoved his entire cock into her while pulling her body toward him with his grip on her skirt. Without pausing he pulled back out and rammed forward again and again as brutally as he could dragging cries from the gasping brunette. 

"Oh fuck, yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck your dick is big!" She cried out as he repeatedly shoved into her and pulled her down to meet him. Soon though it wasn't enough and Arthur pulled out and climbed onto the bed.

"Come here," he said grabbing her trembling body and pulling her into position. He pulled her onto her knees ,ass in the air. Shoving her head down into the mattress Arthur slid back into her dripping hole and leaned over her, bracing himself with his hand against her shoulders and proceeded to brutally fuck down into her as fast and hard as he could.

Arthur felt lost in a haze of lust as he slid into and out of her tight cunt, hips snapping up and down as a stream of encouragement and screams of pleasure came out of the mostly dressed cheerleader's mouth. Again and again he fucked down into her until he felt her contract against her and she screamed his name out.

Pulling out he flipped her onto her back and pushed both of her legs upwards so as if to fold her flexible in two. Forcing her knees downward he slammed back into her and resumed his brutal pace, seeking his own release and sending her spiraling high once again. 

Needing to go deeper Arthur forced her ass higher and planted his feet on the bed and shoved down into Merlin as deep as he could go, chasing her body as she was slowly fucked closer and closer to the edge of the beg.

At last, with Merlin's head hanging off of the edge of the bed and Arthur grasping her shoulders to force her farther onto his dick he felt himself cum as deep into her as he could reach. Collapsing on her heaving body he managed a few more deep thrusts, pulling Merlin over the edge with him.  
Regaining his breath Arthur held onto the body beneath him and rolled them over so her slighter body was on top, his still mostly hard cock buried in her.

Wiping her sweat soaked hair away from her eyes he smiled down at her exhausted face.

"That was the most amazing fuck I have ever had," Merlin broke the silence.

Smirking Arthur answered "It won't be if you go out with me,"

"What, like on a date?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, dinner and a movie tomorrow? How does that sound?" Arthur asked "And then maybe I'll fuck you in my car if I can't wait until we get back here."

Merlin sat up and ground down on him, her inner muscles clenching around his cock causing it to twitch inside her.

"You're assuming I don't just blow you in the movie theater." Merlin said with a smirk of her own.


End file.
